"The Train Job"
"The Train Job" was the second session of Y2K PI. Plot Synopsis One evening after everyone but Eoin has left, Victor looks up from his desk to see an enigmatic figure with a "proposal" for his organisation - The Benefactor . She offers a sizable down-payment, plus expenses, for the PI to investigate Harlem - 148th St Station at 23:37 the following night, with more money promised upon receipt of information. The team are left wondering how she managed to enter the locked, warded building. The next day, the group sets to work investigating and preparing for the evening investigation, finding from numerous sources that the station has been experiencing electrical faults of late. Eoin decides to test if the station may be the site of a theoretical "hot spot" by trying to invoke a magic power, burning himself in the process. Quinn arrives at the station and finds himself particularly sensitive to the hotspot, so they task him with taking the train back to pinpoint its exact location while the rest of the team speculate on the nature of their benefactor and how she may be some form of magic user or even a ghost. That evening, Eoin, Victor and Liv take the train at the allotted time. When the time strikes, the train is transported into a strange place, speculated to be the source of magic. After calming the other passengers, they set about finding a way back. Meanwhile the lights go out on the platform where Quinn, Taylor and a woman are standing. At the same time, Quinn in his own words "throws up a ghost" and runs after it, colliding with the woman, who flees the station. Quinn and Taylor then walk down the tunnel to where the train disappeared. The two teams' experimentation lead them to conclude that only conducting items can pierce the bubble in which the train is suspended, but they are shocked when they do so, making a human passing through dangerous. Quinn passes out due to exposure to the hotspot, and finds himself in limbo between the two realms. While Eoin and Quinn work on a ritual to transfer the train back to the tracks, Taylor runs for help as they are unable to carry Quinn's unconscious body by themself. Outside, Taylor encounters the Benefactor, who wants to know if they encountered "the shade" who the Benefactor ultimately surmises must have found a human host. The two descend to the platform as the train returns to where it disappeared. After a brief and surly encounter with Quinn, she leaves. The next morning, the Benefactor enters the office with payment for the information rendered, and offers the team "one question" to abate some of their curiosity about her. They ask how she knew something would happen that night and she replies by telling them about a unique book known as "The Chronicle" which has only recently started making accurate predictions, including this night's events. When Taylor checked the night's security footage, they saw the Benefactor had earlier appeared on the stairs without passing any doors or cameras and casually rummaged through several areas of the office, before eyeing the camera in the main entrance area and vanishing on the spot. Out of Character Information Monster Quinn, again Shade? Benefactor? Other NPCs of Importance Benefactor Random Woman? Miscellaneous "Chronicle" Keeper's Notes Category:Episodes